


Bring the Bacon

by YunaDragneel



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Crack, M/M, it makes no sense, no seriously why did I write this again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaDragneel/pseuds/YunaDragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes home to find a not so unusual sight, but he still asks "Why?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring the Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. What even is this?! I mean I found it in a document I wrote. Damn. Okay let's start this crackish thing.

Jason just came back to the safe house from his patrol, feeling dead tired. But when he entered his shelter he smelled food. Whoever was in his safe house was cooking something that smelled like… bacon. A content hum escaped him as he ventured into the kitchen, wanting to confront the person that cooked. He was pretty sure no one should have known about his current hideout, so he was a bit on edge, but that quickly eased when he saw who was standing in the kitchen.

“What are you doing here, babybird? Left your home nest to come here?” He asked with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe. The boy in the kitchen turned around with a scowl on his face. It greatly annoyed him when Jason used this pet name.

“I have a name you know.”

“And I can smell the bacon. So what are you doing here?” Jason wanted an answer. Something like this had happened quite a few times already. On random days he would find Tim in his apartment, doing various things like cooking breakfast or sleeping on the couch. Once he caught him cleaning the apartment. It was weird seeing him so often. Normally they were at each other’s throat in a matter of minutes. But not lately.

“I had nothing to do, so I came here.” It was a simple answer but Jason still snorted. This was ridiculous.

“Yeah, no. Seriously, why do you always break into my hideouts? This is getting ridiculous, babybird. I don’t need any company.” Jason had tried to sound less amused and more angry, but that just didn’t work. It was too good of a surprise to find him here over and over again.

“What? I don’t break in. I just come here because I want to and somehow I always feel the need to cook when I’m here.” Tim shrugged it off and put the bacon on a plate.

“Aren’t you tired from your own patrol, babybird?” Jason couldn’t deny that he was hungry now. The damn bacon smelled so good.

“I haven’t slept in two days. I’m completely fine, the last thing I want is you worrying about me,” Tim stated, matter-of-factly. Jason strode over to his side and took a closer look. Wow. The bags under his eyes could rival a Panda. The older male opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but a strip of bacon was stuffed into his mouth. Of course Jason started chewing. Damn. He would have moaned because the bacon tasted like heaven. Tim really knew how to cook.

“Y’know. I could get used to having you here, babybird,” he grinned after he swallowed the bacon.

“I hate you so much right now.” Tim glared at him, but it didn’t have any effect. He looked too tired to really glare.

“And yet you always come back to me.” It was a fact. No matter how often Jason called him pet names, Tim always returned to his side and did little favors for him. Suddenly Jason felt Tim’s lips on the corner of his mouth. What was happening here?! The younger male lingered there for a moment, before turning back to the stove.

“You had a bit of bacon there.” No matter what, that had been too close for Jason’s liking. Well… he did like it, but he would never admit so. He did have a little bit of pride in him and that wanted to deny that he may like Tim more than he made himself believe. Tim’s lips had been very soft and- man… he wanted them against his mouth. Shit.

“Why’re you staring, Jaybird?” Tim raised his eyebrows and looked at Jason with his tired eyes. Then he stuffed some of the bacon in his mouth. Jason kinda saw his chance and reacted on impulse. He bit off the rest of the bacon that Tim didn’t have in his mouth yet and closed the gap, kissing him softly. Tim let out a noise between surprise and anger but didn’t do anything to push Jason away. After a few moments Jason pulled away and smirked.

“You had some bacon between your lips.”

“Yeah. I was eating it before you snatched a piece of it away,” Tim muttered, a small blush on his cheeks. Jason just laughed and ate another strip of bacon, but Tim had a bit of revenge in his mind. So he leaned up to Jason and snatched the bacon from him with his mouth, whilst still keeping some distance between their lips. The younger male tugged on the bacon, but Jason was too stubborn to let it slip from his mouth. This was ridiculous. They were fighting over bacon strips. Tim noticed that he didn’t stand a chance like this, so he closed the distance, pushing his lips against Jason’s, who opened his mouth in surprise. In a swift movement, Tim snaked his arms around Jason’s neck, pulling him closer before slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth, snatching the bacon away. Then he let go of Jason and grinned slightly.

“I am sleep deprived and have no self-control. I blame it on the sleepless nights and your face,” Tim told him after chewing and swallowing the bacon. He let out a yawn and slumped back against the kitchen counter. Tired. He was so tired now, he could probably fall asleep on the spot. Jason had wolfed down the last two strips of bacon, collecting his thoughts.

“If that’s what you do when you have no self-control, then I don’t want to know what happens when you know that you’re having control over a situation like this,” Jason muttered, before pulling Tim into his arms. The younger male didn’t protest, but instead sneaked his hands around Jason’s waist and nuzzled his face into the other’s chest. Why was Jason so comfortable? Tim didn’t know, but it felt nice. Even when he was suddenly picked up and carried into another room, presumably Jason’s bedroom, and put down on the bed.

“You know that I won’t let go, right?” Tim muttered sleepily, “Stay with me okay?” With a smirk Jason laid down beside Tim and hugged him close, before draping the blanket over the two of them. Tim cuddled closer to Jason, burying his face in the crook of his neck, pressing a light kiss to Jason’s collarbone. After a few more moments he had already dozed off, his breathing even.

“Sleep well, Tim.”


End file.
